No Strings Attached
by anon1126
Summary: A very short story/drabble with smut about Dr. Gabriel Lawrence that came to me while I've been binge watching ER. Dr. Lawrence/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Walsh walked into the ER Monday morning, putting her things away, before making her way to the admin desk where she found Carol.

"How are you feeling, girl?" Chloe asked noting her friend holding her back as her pregnant belly was beginning to take a toll on her.

Carol sighed before responding, "As good as someone carrying two babies can be. Really, I'm doing great, overall," she segued, "What's going on in your life? I want to live vicariously through you while I am out of commission," she added with a grin.

Chloe shook her head, "I haven't been doing much of anything, to be honest. I've been on this kick of reorganized and going through my entire apartment which keeps me busy," she reported to a disappointed Carol.

"That is not what I was hoping for," Carol replied, "You haven't gone out or done anything but clean your place?" she asked again, almost unable to believe Chloe's words.

Chloe laughed, "I know I'm super boring but you're my hangout buddy which means I'm living your life without the impending birth of twins."

"Why don't you ask Lucy to go out for a night?" Carol asked, "She seems fine and I don't like the idea of you rotting away potentially turning into an OCD cat lady."

"It's not that bad but if you insist, I will track Lucy down today and ask her if she wants to grab drinks," she gave in, "Thanks for putting my personal life in perspective," she said, genuinely gratefully as Kerry Weaver walked in through the main doors, accompanied by a good looking older gentleman. Chloe looked at Carol, "Do you know who that is?" she asked, her cheeks blushing just from the sight of the stranger.

Carol shrugged as she stood with a chart in her hand, "I haven't seen him but if Kerry's with him then I doubt he's your type."

Chloe frowned before Carol disappeared, waiting at the desk in hopes for an introduction while she pretended to look through the charts.

"Dr. Lawrence," Kerry began, "This is our admin desk. You can grab cases here by taking the chart and then signing your name on that board. This is grand central, here, so if you need to ask anyone something or see the process, this is your best bet," Kerry finished as she began to walk away.

Chloe jumped out from behind the desk, with her chart, "Dr. Weaver, who is this handsome man your giving a tour to?" she asked, looking at the new face with playful eyes causing his lips to curl into a slight grin.

"Gabe, this is Nurse Chloe Walsh," Kerry introduced as Chloe offered her hand, quickly taken by Dr. Lawrence, "She's one of our best so grab her in a trauma and you'll be in very capable hands."

Chloe blushed as she pulled her hand back, "Thank you Dr. Weaver," she replied before looking back up at Dr. Lawrence, "It's very nice to meet you, and, just so you know, I'm also very good at showing people around Chicago if you're new," she added before turning to make her way to Exam 3.

Around an hour later, Chloe was working on a gunshot wound with Carol after the patient was stabilized. Malik walked through the doors with a young man, "This is his cousin."

"Your cousin is doing well," Carol informed the boy but Chloe was watching their patient who was using his eyes to look at his cousin, his face taking on a panicked expression before his heart rate spiked.

"Carol, maybe he should step out," Chloe urged, "I think he's having an issue." She walked to the door, peered out, "Can we get some help in here?" she shouted, suppressing a grin as Dr. Lawrence, who was closest, nodded in her direction before making his way to the trauma room.

Malik took the cousin outside the doors as the patient's vitals got worse and Dr. Lawrence walked in, "What's going on?" he asked, pulling on his gloves and gown.

"He was stable just moments ago, until his cousin walked in," Chloe replied but stopped when she saw the patient making the symbol of a gun with his hand, averting his eyes to his cousin.

"Oh my gosh," Carol whispered, "He's the shooter. Call security," she added.

Chloe made her way to the phone but before she could reach the receiver, the cousin realized what they were doing and pulled a gun beginning a shootout with their guard.

Carol dropped and Dr. Lawrence grabbed Chloe, pulling her down to the floor underneath him. Her heart was racing but she didn't know if it was from the sound of gunfire or from being almost skin to skin with Dr. Lawrence.

When the shots finally ended, Gabe stood offering Chloe his hand before walking around the table to assist Carol.

"Thank you," Chloe said, her voice soft as she began checking over their patient for any signs of a new injury.

He was fine and Dr. Lawrence gave her a simple nod in reply before leaving the room to evaluate the staff for injuries.

Carol glanced Chloe's way, "Are you into him? He's a little old, don't you think?" she added.

Chloe looked down, shaking her head, before looking up and answering, "I am and I know. He's so handsome and his voice is magnetic, but don't worry I'm sure he'd never go for me."

"It's you who shouldn't go for him," Carol corrected, reconsidering slightly, "Though, it would give me good conversation."

"I'm not sleeping with him for your entertainment," Chloe laughed as they left the trauma room to help with the cleanup efforts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's shift was winding down so she made her way to the admin desk to chart on all her patients, in the computer. She became lost in her work when she heard her name and looked up to see Gabriel standing over her, across the desk.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to hold back her excitement.

He smiled, "I just finished my first shift and I was hoping you might know of a place to get dinner?"

Chloe nodded, "There's a diner across the street that's excellent," she answered then changed the subject, "I heard you were quite the rockstar in a trauma. We're glad to have you," she looked away to hide the grin creeping across her face because it was much larger then it should have been.

"I was merely doing my job," he replied, "Would you mind joining me for dinner?" he asked, his tone tender.

Chloe looked back up, her eyes meeting his, "Sure, I just need a second to finish up," she closed down her work and reached under the desk for her things, "Ok, I'm good. Come with me," she attempted to come off more confidently and hoped he hadn't noticed her reactions to him all day.

Gabe gestured for her to lead the way as he began walking with her across the street, "How was your day?" he asked, making conversation.

"It was pretty good, even with the shooting," she replied, "How about you? How are you liking County General?"

He shrugged, "So far so good. I think Mark Green might not be my biggest fan, but he has every right to have his guard up. Are shootings common?" he asked as they walked through the door at the diner.

"We can take a seat at the bar or in a booth, your choice," she suggested, waiting on him to decide. He walked back to booth in the back of the restaurant and they took their seats. "No," Chloe answered his question from moments before, "We have a large amount of crazy situations but we don't have shootings most of the time," she added with a grin, suppressing a laugh.

He smiled in return, "That's a relief," he joked as the waitress came to their table.

"What can I get the two of you?" she asked.

Chloe started to allow Gabe a chance to look over the menu, "I'll have a coffee with cream and sugar and an order of french toast with two slices of bacon."

The waitress nodded, writing down Chloe's order before looking back at Gabe, but he was ready, "I'll take a cheeseburger and a diet coke."

"I'll be back with your drinks in a moment," she said as she walked away.

"That was quick," Gabe commented before looking at Chloe, his face taking on a more serious expression, "I've noticed the way you've been looking at him today."

"What?" Chloe acted shocked, "I haven't been giving you any different looks then anyone else," she lied.

Gabe shook his head, "I'm not upset about your interest but I need to fill you in on a little bit about myself so you can decide if you want to keep looking at me like that. Do you want that?" he asked, making it sound like he might be a serial killer on the side.

Chloe nodded as their waitress reappeared and placed their drinks on the table before walking away again. Chloe took a sip of her coffee as she leaned forward to hear what he had to say.

"I've had more failed marriages then I'd like to admit to," he began, "Your looks give me the impression that you want to pursue a relationship with me and I have to advise against it. I'm not a relationship person, I want to be but it never works. However," he paused and took a small sip of his drink. Chloe was far more distracted by his lips then she would ever admit as he pulled them away from the cup and continued, "I am interested in you, as well. If you want to have anything with me, it has to be a simple and casual arrangement," he explained, stopping to allow her to voice her thoughts.

Chloe sat back, searching for the right thing to say, surprised by his directness but also appreciative since most of the guys she'd been with would have deceived her. "You're looking for a 'no strings attached' type of relationship?" she asked finally after a longer silence then she'd expected.

"That's a good way to explain it," he answered, "Yes, that's what I'm after. Is that something you're after? If you wanted more, I understand and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything but I'm not the man for you."

Chloe swallowed before replying, "I'm willing to try it out because you've been a distraction to me since you walked in this morning. Do you think you'd want to...while we're at work?" she asked.

Gabe leaned forward across the table, "I would. One of the main reasons for my arrangement is for those times when things don't go well with a co-worker or in a trauma and when those things happen, I'll need you," he said, his words and tone intense.

She nodded, wondering why she didn't feel more uncomfortable with his proposition, and asked, "Do you need to have a practice run to see if I'm someone who can help you?"

He laughed lightly before speaking, "Yes but I don't want you to feel like this is an arrangement. I want you to want me just as much as I want you, not feel like it's part of your job," he expanded on his original statement.

"I've been interested in you since the earliest part of my day," she replied, her cheeks reddening, "Most of my time in your presence has been consumed with thoughts of what we could have been doing," she added, unafraid to be honest after what he'd said.

He smiled, slightly wicked, "Well then, would you like to go back to my place after we eat? Or, would you rather we wait until circumstances put us together?"

"My place," she countered, "I don't want to have to leave when we're done."

He raised a single eyebrow at her, as she raised the stakes, before smirking, "Ok, I see you'll be better at this then most."


	3. Chapter 3

"I slept with Dr. Lawrence last night," Chloe announced as she walked into the lounge and found only Carol inside.

"You just met him yesterday," she replied, her face showing the surprise she felt, "What did you guys do? Grab drinks and jump in bed."

"Dinner, actually," Chloe answered, "He doesn't want a relationship because he's had more ex wives then I'd like to think about and he just wants sex, which is really all I want with a man of his age. Imagine the way our relationship would end if we were being serious," she shuddered at the thoughts in her mind of her caring for him while he deteriorated.

"You make a good point," Carol nodded, "Well, you're not the only one into him. The whole staff has been talking about how good looking he is, be glad you got there first. And, this does give me something, so how was he?"

"They say older men have more experience and their better," Chloe began, "They are not wrong. Gabe knew exactly what to do to bring me over the edge and I was a little concerned he'd be a little self involved because of the arrangement but he took care of me, very well."

"Hm," she whispered, "I bet he is very good. Those women didn't just marry him for no reason, if you know what I mean. I'm happy you're doing something with yourself but I can't lie and say I don't wish it was something more substantial."

Chloe shrugged, "It is what it is."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the radio just outside the door announcing an incoming suicide attempt.

As the day neared it's end, Gabe walked up to Chloe as she was triaging patients in chairs. He gently grasped her wrist, leaning in and whispered, "I need you."

His words sent chills down her spine as she put down the chart she was about to start and nodded, following him to an on call room down the hall.

He ushered her inside, locking the door behind him, "I read a case very wrong," he admitted before he placed his hands on her hips, assaulting her neck with his lips, occasionally adding his tongue.

Chloe gasped, running her hands all over him before going underneath his scrub top to feel skin. "This is about you," she gasped, "Why are you paying so much attention to me?" she asked as she felt his hand travel to the waistband of her scrub pants, sliding in and down.

He moved his mouth to her ear, nibbling the lobe before replying, "My needs aren't the only thing I'm concerned with and it's always better when all parties leave satisfied," he added at the same moment his hand found it's target. She moved into his touch, her hips grinding her into his touch as she felt him against her thigh only adding to the heat.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from her pants then dropped to her knees, pulling his scrub pants with her. "It's your turn," she said huskily, running her fingers slowly over him enjoying the way his body jerked at her touch.

She moved closer, pulling him into her lips stopping to allow her tongue out to tease him, running it further then her mouth's grip. She felt him begin to move toward her and heard his breathing grow more labored with each tiny action she made. Once she was satisfied she had him on the edge, she sucked his entirity into her mouth, his body shuddering from her work.

"I didn't finish you so don't you dare get me off like this," he gasped, his hands running into her hair, pushing the ponytail out, freeing her curls for him.

She worked for a few more moments before she released him and stood so she could back up and sit on the desk behind her. Gabe grinned as he moved forward and slid inside her, moving slowly in and out, "How's that?" he whispered, his own release closer then he wanted.

She nodded, gasping, "Good," was all she could utter as he moved in once more and she tightened around him, holding her breath as she came bringing him right along with her.

"Do you think this will work for you?" he asked once they'd regained their composure.

She nodded, "I accept the position," she teased as he leaned toward her, placing his lips to hers, gentle at first but ended with need starting again.

The End


End file.
